millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
O, Schastlivchik! and Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (books)
"O, Schastlivchik!" and "Kto khochet stat' millionerom?" are 4 Russian Millionaire-related quizzing books. The first 3 books were published in 2000, and the fourth was published in 2001. First book was designed by Natalya Grigoryeva. Published by "Egmont Russia Ltd" (Moscow, 9, 1st Smolensky side street). Edited by Alexander Kocharov. Second book was compiled and edited by Alexander Kocharov. Published by "Egmont Russia Ltd". Printed in full accordance with the quality of the provided transparencies in JSC "Mozhaysk Polygraphic Plant" (Mozhaysk, 31, Mira Street). The first book has 862 questions, the second has 844 questions. Common description Russian * Конечно же, лучше всего сыграть в "О, счастливчик!" и "Кто хочет стать миллионером?" в студии и выиграть какую-нибудь приличную сумму невиртуальных денежек, ну, например, миллион рублей. Но и сидя дома на диване, и трясясь в городском транспорте вы можете хорошо потренировать свои мозги с помощью вопросов, помещённых в этих книгах. Во всяком случае, в глазах своих домашних и коллег по работе вы скоро заметите неподдельное преклонение перед своей фантастической эрудицией. * Итак, как в это играть? Начинайте с вопроса на "стольник"; правильно на него ответив, переходите на уровень в 200 рублей и... так до уровня, пятнадцатого по счёту, в миллион рублей. При неправильном ответе вы из игры как бы выбываете, "заработанные" к этому моменту деньги вы теряете. Но есть две "несгораемые" суммы, которые у вас останутся даже при ошибочном ответе на последующие вопросы - это 1,000 и 32,000 рублей. * Как и в настоящей телеигре, считайте, что трижды сможете облегчить себе жизнь, используя (не больше чем по разу каждую) следующие возможности: 50:50 * В этом случае на соответствующей странице книги вы найдёте вместо четырёх традиционных только два возможных ответа на вопрос, из которых один точно правильный, и тем самым повысите свои шансы до 50%. Обращение к аудитории * Естественно, набитой битком студии вам найти не удастся, но спросить совета у коллективного разума своей семьи, соседей по комнате в офисе или пассажиров троллейбуса вы можете. Помните, однако, что мнение большинства не всегда самое правильное. Звонок другу (подруге) * Если у вас есть эрудированный друг, и вам не стыдно высказать перед ним некоторые пробелы в своём блестящем образовании, позвоните ему, и, если хотите, воспользуйтесь его ответом. * При желании можете играть в эту игру целой компанией. Победителем считайте того, кто дойдёт до более высокого уровня сложности; можете, впрочем, выработать какие-нибудь ещё собственные критерии. На приз победителю можете скинуться. * Итак, дерзайте! А теперь уже без шуток: ваши шансы победить в настоящей телеигре после внимательного изучения этой книги очень прилично возрастут. English translation * Of course, it's best to play "Oh, Lucky Man!" and "Who wants to be a millionaire?" in the studio and win some decent amount of non-virtual money, well, for example, a 1,000,000 rubles. But while sitting at home on the sofa, and shaking in urban transport, you can well train your brains with the help of the questions placed in these books. In any case, in the eyes of your family and colleagues at work, you will soon notice a genuine admiration for your fantastic erudition. * So, how to play it? Begin with the "100 rubles" question; correctly responding to it, go to the 200 rubles question and... so to the level of the 15th, a 1,000,000 rubles question. If the answer is wrong, you are out of the game as if you are dropping out, "money" you have lost to the moment. But there are two minimum amounts, which you will still have, even if you wrong answer the following questions are 1,000 and 32,000 rubles. * As in this game show, consider that three times you can ease your life, using (no more than once each) the following lifelines: 50:50 * In this case, on the book's corresponding page you will find instead of four traditional answers two possible answers to the question only, one of which is exactly one is right, and thereby increase your chances to 50%. Ask the Audience * Naturally, you will not be able to find a packed studio, but you can ask advice from the collective mind of your family, roommates in the office or passengers of a trolleybus. Remember, however, that the majority opinion is not always the most correct one. Phone-a-Friend * If you have an erudite friend, and you are not ashamed to make some gaps in your brilliant education, call him, and if you want, use his answer. * If you want, you can play this game as a whole company. The winner is the one who will reach a higher level of difficulty; However, you can work out some other criteria of your own. You can fold for a prize to the winner. * So, go for it! And now without jokes: your chances of winning a real game show after a careful study of this book will grow very decently. Money tree Below is listed the number of questions in the first two books: * 15: 1,000,000 rubles: 10 (in 1), 10 (in 2) * 14: 500,000 rubles: 64 (in 1), 19 (in 2) * 13: 250,000 rubles: 13 (in 1), 31 (in 2) * 12: 125,000 rubles: 50 (in 1), 44 (in 2) * 11: 64,000 rubles: 69 (in 1), 48 (in 2) * 10: 32,000 rubles: 45 (in 1), 68 (in 2) * 9: 16,000 rubles: 83 (in 1), 68 (in 2) * 8: 8,000 rubles: 61 (in 1), 68 (in 2) * 7: 4,000 rubles: 86 (in 1), 63 (in 2) * 6: 2,000 rubles: 60 (in 1), 72 (in 2) * 5: 1,000 rubles: 65 (in 1), 74 (in 2) * 4: 500 rubles: 61 (in 1), 67 (in 2) * 3: 300 rubles: 59 (in 1), 73 (in 2) * 2: 200 rubles: 67 (in 1), 68 (in 2) * 1: 100 rubles: 69 (in 1), 71 (in 2) Gallery File:IMG 0012-small.jpg|Begin (1st-3rd editions) File:IMG 0014-small.jpg|Description (1st-3rd editions) File:IMG 0027.jpg|Description (4th edition) File:IMG 0017-small.jpg|Contents of a book (1st-3rd editions) File:IMG 0021-small.jpg|Questions (page's example, 1st-3rd editions) File:IMG 0026.jpg|Questions (page's example, 4th edition) See also * O, Schastlivchik! * Kto khochet stat' millionerom? Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom? Category:Books